


Enough

by Kimmy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Did I Mention PROTECT MAGNUS BANE AT ALL COST?, Drabble, Episode: s02e12 You Are Not Your Own, M/M, Protect Magnus Bane, protect him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: "Alexander, please!"





	Enough

“Alexander, please!” He’s shouting through the gag, his words muffled but clear, but Alec doesn’t turn around.

 

***

 

“I… God, I know I’m sorry won’t change anything, but I’m so sorry, I should have believed you.” 

 

Alec unties the gag and goes looking for the key to the manacles, not looking at Magnus, unable to meet his eyes and Magnus is hurting, but he hates it. 

 

“It’s just that Valentine is a manipulative bastard, but he couldn’t have known about the terrace in Tokyo, I should have…” 

 

He stops and Magnus keeps looking at him as he turns around and meets his eyes, kneeling in front of him and unlocking the manacles.

 

“I know it doesn’t mean anything, but I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s alright, Alexander.” Magnus’ voice is broken, just as broken as he feels inside, but he doesn’t blame Alec. He’s not sure he would be able to believe him if the roles were reversed.

 

“It’s not alright, Magnus.” Alec looks down, closing his eyes in shame. “I almost killed you.”

 

“But you didn’t.”

 

And after everything, it’s enough. It’s a start.


End file.
